Lace: A OneShot
by Pink Ribbon Scars
Summary: What happens when Edward returns to a sleep Bella after promising to never return? Can he contain himself after seeing something so...provocative it leads him to an internal battle with himself? Monster vs. Lover. Let the flames begin. Kinda fluffy. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks! I got so many views on my last night one-shot that I decided to write another haha! I have to say that I am patting myself on the back for this story. I've always felt like I could do Edward's mind no justice but yet I feel that maybe, and this is a HUGE maybe, I got close to the beautiful inner mechanisms that are his thoughts. I poured my heart into this story and it was only supposed to be for fun (haha funny how things turn suddenly ey?). Anywho, this is something that came to me while getting my hair dyed today while reading **Honeymoon and Black Lace **by addicttwilight2 (which I suggest you run not walk to read!). She was a great inspiration and I decided to write something having to do with lace. Read and Review please!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing twilight-related at all, well besides the merchandise I bought from hottopic but whatever! All the beautiful characters, settings, and event belong to Stephenie Meyer and I would die to meet her...or step on a brick she did..haha! Enjoy!

* * *

**Lace| A One-Shot**

Looking up at the small two family house, I silently cursed myself for coming back. I had told her that I would never return to her, never interfere with her life ever again. I had kept that promise, as much as it had killed me to do so, for two months now, but it seemed like her very soul was singing to me, beckoning me to come back to her. It sang a sweet song of the dejection the girl felt from my absence and of the hope that I would return, one day, to her bedside, begging for me to take her back. She would tell me that she had never really believed me when I had told her that abominable calumniation of me not loving her. She would hold me tight in her warm arms and kiss me with wild abandon. That song was now my lifeline and I often times, like tonight, let it and my feet lead me blindly to a happy place. Often times I would open my eyes to find myself in our meadow, or perhaps back at my, now empty, home just outside of Forks. But tonight I had let myself get dangerously close. It had led me to her.

The heavy rain beat down onto my alabaster skin as I stood and deliberated this delicious calamity. The raindrops provided a strange feeling of Au Fiat, though I'm sure to humans the heavy droplets would only provide a discomforting stinging sensation, that made me feel at home. I was back. For the first time, in what felt like an eternity, I felt whole and I knew that being so close to my brown-eyed beauty held an even bigger fault than the rain.

My eyes searched her dark window for some form of activity. I let my mind stretch out to the little, second floor room, and heard her tiny heart beating slowly. A smiled played on my lips at the familiar sound but gently turned into a faint frown. The sound was melancholy. Could I be at fault? I selfishly let myself believe that I could be the reason for such a sorrowful thrum. This sickeningly made my spirit lift. _She did miss me._ For a minute my dead heart sang and I felt as though I was flying. _She thought of me! Of me! _My heart shouted. But reality soon set in and I was, once again, in a state of self detestation. My leaving had made her dismal. Suddenly I was so overcome by anger that I felt like ripping every strain of hair form my scalp. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be at all! My absence was supposed to be better for her but it was having an opposite effect.

No, no, no! I could not believe that, I would not! It had taken everything in me to leave her in the forest that day. Walking away from her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my one hundred and eighteen years of living and it nearly shattered my soul to do so. I could not, for my own sanity, believe that it had all been for nothing. That I might have furthered the damage done to the girl by doing so. No, that was too much for one to bear.

Turning this idea over and over again in my mind made me all the more curious to the amount of exactitude it actually held. The curiousity was killing me, I **needed **to know.

I studied my surrounding, making sure that no one was near to witness my lithe movements, and ran over to a nearby tree, springing onto the closest prong. Nimbly, I hopped from branch to branch until I was perched on the one nearest to my loves window which was, much to my surprise and dismay, open, letting her intoxication fragrance fill my nostrils. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply,welcoming the burning ache that flared up the back of my throat with open arms, as beautiful memories from our past played like a movie behind my eyelids. Visions of me holding her in my arms at the prom, our first kiss, and even when I lifted Tyler Crowley's van off of her danced in my mind. The last memory elicited a tiny smile because that was the day I realized that I could not live without her.

I opened my eyes, now black with thirst, and did a quick scan of the room. Everything was just as it once was, in a state of clean untidiness. The books still littered the floor along with cd covers and random footwear. I smiled and let my eyes lead me to where I knew she was, the bed. The feeling that erupted in me as my eyes landed on her face almost knocked me from my perch. She was breathtaking, even more so than before if that was even possible. I studied her features, committing them to memory as I once did every night as I lay beside her. Her heart-shaped face, pouty, full lips which were slightly ajar, the beautiful arch of her brow and sensuous curve of her nose, the defying jut of her delicate chin, and her untamed, alluring, billowing mahogany locks that were fanned across the her pillow. My heart lurched and my body tingled with a need to pull her into my arms and never let go.

"Bella," I said, too low for human ears and the very sound of her name lifted my spirits. I was affected, suddenly, with a strong need to cry, and my body slightly shook with a muted dry sob. She was glorious but, alas something was askew with her expression. There was a hidden flaw that was not there before. I scanned her face over and over trying to discern the esoteric defect. After several failed attempts I finally found it. There, in between her brows, was a little pucker. The small change would to anyone else seem infinitesimal, but to someone who cared for and knew Bella, to someone like me, it saddened me. She was, to my hearts dismay, doleful. My bottom lip stuck out slightly like a child who was denied his favorite candy. I was hurting her still even with my absence.

As my eyes dropped to floor it scanned across something that made my head swim and my groin tighten. Ultramarine clung tightly to procelin skin. And not to just any random area like her forearm or collarbone, no, that would be too innocent. The beautiful shade of blue was sinfully concealing Bella's creamy mounds and showing a delicious section of pouty cleavage. If it werent for my vampiric relfexes I would have fallen off the branch altogether.

_Lace_

I thought.

_Beautiful, innocent, inviting, barely there, lace._

I painfully ripped my gaze from her chest and my eyes darted around the dark room to anywhere but the bed. I had to look at something else, **anything **else so that the libidinous image would abscond from my memory but it was already to late. The image was burned into the back of my head like an imprint and I silently cursed myself again for intruding on her privacy. Sheepishly, I let my eyes wonder back over to her alluring form and my eyes bulged again. No, Bella was not breathtaking, that word did her no rightful justice. She was subconsciously a subtle vixen of sorts.

I swallowed the small pool of venom that had formed in my mouth and stood slowly, my pants had grown considerably tight and the crouching postion that I was in had become extremely agonizing. My limbs seemed to take on a mind of their own as I found myself slipping into the sleeping sex kitten's window. What was I doing? I my fingers twitched from the overwhelming itching sensation and I longed to touch her. Slowly, stealthily, I walked across her floors, careful not to step too hard on the wooden floorboards, afraid of the squeaking that would accompany. In my mind fantasies were forming. I saw myself cupping her beautiful buds in my hands, bending to inhale their floral aroma. I would run my thumbs across the pink peaks and she would moan, arching into my touch. Then I would knead them softly, hearing her soft noises of encouragement, and would lean down to peck the soft skin lightly with my lips, a feathery touch to her but pure unadulterated bliss for me. The smell and taste would be like nothing I've ever experienced and I would be overcome with a sudden want to lick the sinful mounds. Slowly, deliberately, my lips would part and place cold open-mouth kisses on the area and her head would toss back recklessly as she gasped and writhed from my motions. The image would push me over the edge and I would grab her roughly, open my mouth and sink my teeth into the-

"Edward," came her breathy moan and I was out the window and running. I was so close to her, merely three inches from touching the bed and implementing the exact motions I had dared to think. Being close to her, breathing in her scent, tasting her piquancy, and then effectively draining her of her very life.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! _I yelled at myself over and over again, gritting my teeth back and forth so tightly I could pulverize steel with them. How could I be so reckless? I should have never entered her room, never entertained the idea of even touching her, never let my mind wander to such a dangerous place. I kicked myself internally and ran faster, my feet barely skimming the ground beneath me I was moving with such urgency. I didn't stop until I was at the very top the Olympic Mountain Range, perched on a boulder, watching the sun come up. I should not have been so careless. I would have never forgiven myself if I were to hurt her. Silently and painfully I promised myself I would never go back there again, who knew what would happen if I did. As I calmed myself down the image of her sleeping figured entered my mind and, despite the events that had previously occurred, the corners of my lips turned up as a smile slowly spread across my features. That image would be something that I would not soon forget.

_Lace_

I thought again, my smile widening out to a full fledge smug grin.

_Beautiful, innocent, inviting, barely there, lace._

* * *

Im so proud of myself for this one! Please **read and review!**

**_-Pink Ribbon Scars_**


	2. Authors Note!

**HEY FOLKS!**

Wow! Thank you to all that have pm-ed me, left a review, and added Lace to their favorites list. I have received some requests to turn Lace into an extended story. Hmm…I don't think I could do that though. But what I was thinking instead of that was possibly making it into a series of one shots of Edward's encounters and thoughts about him leaving her. I have always wanted to know what he was doing and thinking during that period of time and would love to see what my brain spits out onto paper (haha!). If this seems like a good idea go to my profile and vote, leave a review saying so, or just email me!

Thanks again guys!

_**-Pink Ribbon Scars**_


	3. YOU GUYS WON!

Ok, so you guys have won! I've made a companion story for this one shot called "The Siren Call"! Please go read it and tell me what you think!

_**-Pink Ribbon Scars**_


End file.
